Scorpion
Scorpions are common neutral mobs that can be tamed. Spawning Scorpions can be found in various biomes: * Dirt scorpion: On top of solid blocks in the Overworld in light levels of 7 or less. * Cave scorpion: Light levels of 7 or less in the Overworld if the Y position is less than 50. * Frost scorpion: Opaque blocks in "snow" biomes. * Nether scorpion: In the Nether in any light level. Drops When killed, scorpions drop 0-2 chitin, and an uncommon chance to drop a scorpion sting. The name of the drop varies depending on the type of scorpion. Scorpions drop 5 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf. Undead scorpions drop 0-2 pieces of rotten flesh and 0-2 string. Baby scorpions also drop 0-2 string. Behavior Scorpions are hostile to the player as long as the light level immediately around them is 9 or less; otherwise they won't attack unless you attack first. Hostile scorpions will continue to chase the player even if they are exposed to well-lit locations. Scorpions have two attack methods: one being a melee attack, or by stinging the player in close proximity, which causes a negative effect. They will only sting you if they get too close. Scorpions make squeaking and clicking sounds occasionally. Scorpions will not be set on fire during the day, unlike other aggressive mobs. Strategy Like spiders, scorpions can climb up vertically, meaning that they can scale up walls and fences. As this is the case, walls and fences make poor protection any tamed mobs, unless you build a roof over an enclosure or your house. Because scorpions can sting you, they are best killed with a bow from a safe distance. Being too close to a scorpion will make it harder for you to kill it, and this can be dangerous if other hostile mobs such as ogres are in pursuit of the player, so keep your distance. An iron or better sword will finish off a scorpion in a few hits, but since zombies and skeletons can ride them, this makes them a more formidable threat. Variations There are currently four variants of scorpions that spawn naturally, and another type that can be created by the player. Taming A scorpion can be tamed by picking up a baby scorpion and then naming it. To find baby scorpions, look for a scorpion that has small scorpions on its back, and kill it. This will make the babies fall to the ground. The babies can then be picked up by right-clicking on them, which will allow the scorpion to be named. The player has to right-click on the baby scorpion when it falls from its mother scorpion's back. If it grows bigger, it can't be tamed by right-clicking or any taming method at all. Like other baby Mo' Creatures mobs, baby scorpions take a while to grow to full size, and grow slighly periodically. Fully-grown tamed scorpions may attack other mobs, including your pet/s, so they should be kept separately. Once the baby has grown to full size, the scorpion can be ridden by placing a saddle on it. A scorpion egg can be acquired by using an essence of darkness on any tamed scorpion. Placing this on the ground will cause it to hatch within a couple of minutes, and it is necessary to stay near the egg in order to tame the hatched scorpion (placing it requires looking at the ground and he/she must be where the egg is wanted, then right-click). This will hatch a baby scorpion that can be named, just as if a scorpion with babies on its back was killed. Scorpions can be healed by feeding them raw rat or cooked rat. Scorpions don't take fall damage, whether or not they are being ridden. Tamed scorpions may attack other mobs, but they do not attack hostile mobs, nor do they attack mobs for you. 'Undead scorpions' An undead scorpion can be obtained by giving an essence of undead to a tamed scorpion. These scorpions are rotten-green in color and have red eyes. Tamed undead scorpions behave no differently than other tamed scorpions. Unlike other undead mobs, undead scorpions do not take damage from splash potions of healing, nor do they decay. Scorpion IDs ID's for all scorpion eggs. As of Minecraft 1.7 and 1.8, this command can be used: /give @p MoCreatures:mocegg 1 ID Dirt: 41 Cave: 42 Nether: 43 Frost: 44 Undead: 45 History Gallery 2015-08-23_00.34.36.png|A dirt scorpion attacking the player. Scorpion.jpg|A dirt scorpion with babies on its back. Baby Scorpion.jpg|A baby dirt scorpion. 2013-07-10_22.55.27.png|A tamed baby scorpion that was picked up by the player. 2015-04-27 17.40.51.png|A zombie riding a dirt scorpion. 2015-05-25_19.39.27.png|A baby undead scorpion. OldScorpion.jpg|The old scorpion model. 2015-07-27_04.00.34.png|An undead scorpion 'sitting'. Category:Entity Category:Tamable mobs Category:Aggressive mobs